Kodama
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - si claro, acaso no sabes lo que es un buen teppanyaki- Ranma asistió con la cabeza- me has ayudado tanto Ranma ¿qué puedo hacer por ti para agradecerte?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.


Kodama

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Ranma tomó su vaso de sopa instantánea, al abrirlo su estómago dio un brinco anticipando la ansiada cena. Sin embargo la sopa no llegó a su boca, pues un escandaloso ruido se oyó a lo lejos.

Por un momento se le erizaron las vellos del cuerpo pensando que sería la turba que siempre va tras de él, pero apenas se había levantado de donde estaba sentado, un "algo" pasó corriendo frente a sus ojos, no podía asegurar que era, había sido muy rápido.

Le siguió el corto rastro hasta un ancho matorral y moviendo un poco las hojas descubrió a un ser muy extraño. Tal vez medía alrededor del metro de altura, las extremidades que probablemente serían sus brazos y piernas tenían una terminación extraña como si llevaba hojas en ellas, en realidad su cuerpo entero parecía estar hecho de musgo y en la cabeza llevaba un estilo de cabello alborotado de color rojo. La creatura parecía dormida, pero en cuanto movió otra rama para ver más de cerca, abrió los ojos con susto. Parecía que estaba agotada pues no movió ni un solo musculo.

El joven sorprendido no alcanzó a hacer ni una sola exclamación cuando el sonido de gente se hizo más nítido, en pocos segundos sacó su conclusión, venían detrás de esa pequeña cosa.

Se abrió paso entre las ramas restantes y extendió sus brazos, alcanzando a ese ser que lo veía alarmado con sus enormes ojos violeta.

.-.

\- ¡vamos por aquí!- se oyó el grito de un hombre quien se quedó estático por unos momentos cuando al avanzar visualizó a un viajero comiendo tranquilamente - ¿usted… usted quien es?-

\- Lo mismo podría preguntarle- dijo poniéndose de pie, casi como si le estuviera haciendo frente, no le había gustado el tono despectivo que había utilizado

\- eso ahora no importa- dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás notando lo imponente del joven de trenza – ahora mismo estamos en la búsqueda de una creatura peligrosa- agregó cuando un grupo de hombres llegaban a su lado

\- ¿peligrosa?

\- es como de este tamaño- puso su mano a la altura de su propia cintura y continuó – es de color verde, tiene pelo rojo

\- ¿me está tomando el pelo?- casi se rió en su cara

\- ¡por supuesto que no!- contestó ofendido - ¡sigamos grupo! Es obvio que este de aquí no ha visto nada.

El grupo de hombres sin miramiento cruzaron el campamento de Ranma, sin causar ningún desperfecto, y así siguieron su camino, abriéndose paso entre los arbustos del lugar.

El joven resopló, menos mal que no le habían causado problemas, porqué ¿qué necesidad tenía él de meterse en conflictos ajenos gratis? Dio media vuelta y llegó hasta su tienda de campaña, la cosa seguía dormida.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

\- me llamó Parumon y agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mi humano- dijo desayunando alegremente- lamento haber usado tu lugar para dormir.

\- claro, no hay problema…- el joven le miraba con interés sin saber que decir o hacer.

\- también lamento estarme comiendo tu comida-

\- ¿Qué eres?- preguntó sin adorno

\- los humanos me llaman kodama- respondió con su voz dulce

\- ahhh… ¿y por qué esa turba te perseguía? Se veían muy molestos-

\- ¡yo no hice nada! ¡lo que pasa es que los humanos no son de confiar!, sin ofender- agregó

\- sin problema, sé a lo que te refieres… ¿entonces qué pasó?-

\- me hice amiga de una niña humana hace unos años, fuimos muy cercanas, pero ella hace poco se casó e intentó presentarme a su nuevo esposo, él, ni corto ni perezoso me puso en una jaula e intentó venderme como si fuera una pieza de mercancía, así que en la primera oportunidad me escapé, por eso venían tras de mí.

\- ya veo… ¿no te habían alimentado bien?- Parumon no dejaba de comer

\- hace una semana que no comía-

\- ¿y qué tú amiga no te ayudó?-

\- no, ella ahora solo obedece a su marido- dijo tristemente, al momento sacudió la cabeza, como despejándose de recuerdos tristes y habló- bien, aquí voy- dijo dejando la comida y poniéndose de pie intempestivamente

\- espera, ¿qué…- su frase quedo a la mitad cuando una luz rodeó el cuerpo de Parumon, cuando el brillo se extinguió, había una niña en su lugar.

\- ahora que tengo más energía puedo adquirir esta forma, es más fácil pasar desapercibida en las aldeas humanas- la niña de aproximadamente unos cuatro o cinco años de edad le sonreía.

Su piel ahora de un blanco porcelana, su cabello era negro y largo, con unas facciones adorables; lo que seguía siendo igual a su otro aspecto era el color de sus ojos, un violeta poco común y su vocecilla infantil.

\- pero…- sorprendido preguntó – ¿piensas regresar con los humanos?

\- si… no quisiera tener que hacerlo, pero en estos años me acostumbre a la comida y a sus costumbres, el bosque es bonito y es mi hogar pero la comodidad de los humanos me gusta más… sobre todo la comida- terminó sonriente

\- ¿la comida?

\- si claro, acaso no sabes lo que es un buen teppanyaki- Ranma asistió con la cabeza- me has ayudado tanto Ranma ¿qué puedo hacer por ti para agradecerte?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

\- mmm… -el pareció pensarlo un momento, sin reparar en que él nunca le había dicho su nombre, luego respondió- no te preocupes, yo estoy bien así- la pequeña Parumon lo miró intranquila

\- no, hay algo que te está molestando- seguido a esto tomó su mano, todo se volvió obscuro para Ranma.

.-.-.

Abrió los ojos, el lugar en donde estaba era completamente negro, no podía ver absolutamente nada más allá de su cuerpo.

-¿qué demonios?! ¿Parumon fuiste tú?-

\- no te preocupes está bien, este es el lugar donde se resolverán tus dudas- se oyó su voz como su fuera un eco por todo el lugar

\- ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Parumon?!- la voz no se volvió a oír, en su lugar, la obscuridad del sitio se fue disipando y frente a él comenzó a ver las escenas que lo habían llevado a recluirse todo ese tiempo en aquel lejano bosque.

/- hijo, quiero que me contestes con sinceridad, ¿amas a Akane?

\- ¡estás loco viejo- había contestado sin despegar su vista del manga que leía

\- si esa es tu repuesta, entonces será mejor que te decidas por otra prometida- en ese momento fue que Ranma volteó a ver a su padre como si tuviera dos cabezas, Genma sin dejarlo hablar continuó – los Tendo tienen problemas económicos Ranma, Soun esta casi en la quiebra, ni hablar de nosotros, hemos hablado y…

\- ¿cómo puede estar casi en la quiebra? De los torneos que hemos ganado Akane y yo, le hemos dado casi todo el dinero

\- malas inversiones hijo, un banquero lo convenció de invertir en la bolsa, se ha ido casi todo

\- ¡¿debes de estar bromeando?!

\- lo siento Ranma; y en vista de que tú y Akane no se llevan bien, Soun y yo hemos decidido anular el compromiso, así se verán libres de la carga que somos, podrás escoger una nueva prometida con la que congenies de verdad y Akane podrá casarse con… alguien más

\- ¿alguien más? ¿De qué estás hablando?- enfadado se levantó y lo tomó de gi sosteniéndolo en el aire, exigiendo sin palabras una respuesta

\- el hijo del banquero está pidiendo su mano- en un movimiento brusco se liberó de su hijo – ¡y que tendría de malo! Tú mismo lo has dicho, no la quieres, la harás infeliz, ¿o hay algo que debas decirme?- preguntó dándole la oportunidad de que dijera la verdad, pero Ranma solo le dio la espalda, Genma salió del cuarto, dándose por enterado a hacer sus propios movimientos./

Todo se volvió negro de nuevo

\- ¡¿qué ganas con mostrarme esto?!

\- hacer que veas tus actos de una manera más reflexiva- respondió la voz dulce.

De nuevo apareció otra escena

/ Ranma se movió por el pasillo, iba a hablar con su prometida, no podían permitir que anularan el compromiso, pero antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta, escuchó como Soun ya estaba hablando con Akane

\- ves lo que te digo hija, tú no amas a Ranma, si se casan será su perdición- con esa frase el señor Tendo cerró su discurso, lo curioso es que esa simple oración había bajado hasta los suelo la poca confianza que él pudiese tener, así que cuando la puerta se abrió y Soun salió de ahí, Ranma ya no estaba/

\- ¡Parumon!, ¡para de una vez!

\- ¿no ves que te estoy regresando el favor?- alegó, antes de que el joven respondiera la siguiente escena empezó

/- ¡Ranma cariño! Tu padre me ha contado tu problema, no te preocupes por nada, ¡no necesitas a los Tendo!, yo te ofrezco cuanto tengo, mi restaurante es prospero, incluso en algunos años lo será aún más, y…

\- Ukyo, gracias- la interrumpió – no sé que te haya dicho mi padre, pero no estamos en la calle y no necesitamos que nos des asilo, aun así te lo agradezco- terminó mirando como su padre se daba una palmada en la cabeza

\- Ranma… si tú me aceptaras…yo estaría dispuesta a todo por ti, ¿Cuándo vas a comprenderlo- habló sincera la cocinera /

.-.

/- ¡Ranma! Me he enterado de todo, y mi abuela y yo hemos acordado que pueden quedarse con nosotras, al fin y al cabo eres mi prometido, ¡no te preocupes por anda amor!- acabó por darle un abrazo de los asfixiantes

\- Shampoo… no… no puedo respirar…- a duras penas la alejó de si – escucha mi padre es un idiota, y puede que no tengamos mucho pero estamos bien.

\- sinceramente Ranma, ya me estoy cansado de esperar por ti, Shampoo hace todo lo que esta su alcance para hacerte feliz, pero tú siempre rechazas todo mis intentos, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir rechazando mi amor?- dijo con los ojos llorosos antes de irse, como si por primera vez estuviera siendo sería con sus intenciones./

.-.

/Ranma estaba sentado en el techo, debía encontrar la manera de hablar las cosas con Akane, a ciencia cierta no sabía si ella estaba de acuerdo o no con los tratos de sus padres, pero el problema era que por mucho que lo negara, a él le faltaba valor para preguntarle directamente, porque en este punto, lo único que los uniría sería un sentimiento mutuo, ya no había de por medio padres, ni dojo, ni artes marciales.

Sus cavilaciones llegaron a su fin cuando un cuerpo se sentó a su lado, sin necesidad de mirarla supo que era ella

\- supe… que tú padre habló contigo…

\- si…

\- también supe que ya estabas decidiendo con quien formalizaras tu compromiso

\- ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!

\- ¿entonces es cierto?- preguntó aún más seria

\- ¡¿fue mi papá?!

\- ¡solo quiero que me digas la verdad!

\- ¡no! ¡yo no estoy escogiendo prometida!- le grito poniéndose de pie

\- ¡¿entonces por qué vinieron Shampoo y Ukyo?!

\- ¡pues porque mi padre les aviso sobre nuestra situación!

\- ¡y según en tus palabras ¿cuál es su situación?

\- ¡la que tú ya conoces!- le rebatió con cinismo, harto

\- ¡ah si claro! ¡que están "abandonando el barco"!- le hecho en cara

\- ¡te recuerdo que la idea fue de nuestros padres no mía! ¡además no veo tampoco que estés haciendo algo para remediarlo! ¡y si mal no recuerdo el banquero ese ha venido ¿porqué entonces seguiría viniendo? ¡yo creo que la que está haciendo sus planes eres tú!

\- ¡ese hombre tiene negocios con mi padre y en eso yo no tengo nada que ver!

\- ¡tú eres el negocio idiota!- a partir de ahí los gritos fueron en aumento, a veces ni siquiera se entendía lo que estaban gritando, pero la discusión sirvió para una sola cosa

\- ¡¿sabes qué?! ¡no sé por qué me preocupo por ti, si quieres ser el negocio de tu padre no es mi problema, sigue con tu vida, yo seguiré con la mia!

\- perfecto, sigue con tu vida, ya te habías tardado en hacernos libres- diciendo eso, dio un salto que la llevó al suelo, antes de irse alcanzó a escuchar

\- ¡Ranma mi amor! Ya estoy al tanto de todo, no te preocupes amor mío, nos iremos en este momento de esta casucha, ¡seremos muy felices!- aquello solo complico las cosas /

.-.

/ - ¿Dónde está Akane?- la buscó horas después, tratando de solucionar de alguna manera la gritonearía que se habían echado en cara

\- no está…- Kasumi casi lo miró con pena – ella salió

\- ¿a dónde?- mejor así, si hablaban lejos del dojo, no tendrían espectadores ni tampoco interrupciones

\- no sé, creo que fue a comer, la invitó el hijo del banquero/

.-.-.

\- y ahora estás aquí huyendo de tus problemas-

\- ¡ya fue suficiente Parumon!-

\- tu conflicto interno reside, en que no sabes si elegir a una de tus otras prometidas, que te lanzan su amor incondicional, porque tu estás enamorado de esa otra chica

\- ¡yo no estoy enamorado de Akane!

\- lo ves, yo no dije su nombre, pero, ¿cómo esperas que ella lo reconozca si ni tu puedes hacerlo?, los humanos son complicados.

\- ¡Parumon sácame de aquí!

\- bien, te sacaré, pero, está es tu oportunidad, puedes preguntar cualquiera de tus posibilidades

\- ¿a qué te refieres?- pareció calmarse

\- puedes preguntar "que pasaría y si…" ese tipo de cosas

\- algo como ¿y si me casara con Ukyo? Por ejemplo

\- pudiese ser, pero es engañoso ponerse a si mismo en una situación, las cosas en esa forma son muy volubles

\- ¿entonces que recomiendas?

\- en lugar de estar, que no estés, el no estar no cambia acciones por tu parte, no modifica la consecuencia

\- no entiendo

\- ¿te has preguntado qué pasaría si tú no estuvieras?- Ranma pareció entenderlo y asistió- entonces pídelo y yo te lo mostraré- Ranma planteó la situación más extrema

\- quiero saber, que pasaría si yo muriera.

\- ¿con cuál de tus prometidas quieres empezar?- Ranma saltó en su lugar, de pronto la niña estaba a su lado- Akane.

.-.

/-mírala… se ve tan feliz- comentó Kasumi a Nabiki viendo como su hermana leía un recetario en la mesa de la cocina

\- si, ya vi… ¿qué hará esta vez?

\- dijo que galletas…- Kasumi sonrió, si su hermana era feliz ella no era quien para quitarle esa tranquilidad, Nabiki era otra cosa, y armándose de valor entró a la cocina

\- hoy amanecimos de buen humor- comentó con una sonrisa, Akane se le iluminó la cara

\- si, muy contenta-

\- ¿qué haces?

\- pensaba hacer galletas, pero mejor haré un pastel-

\- ¡qué bien! ¿y que estamos celebrando?

\- ¡ya sabes quien regresa hoy!- le dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo sonriendo

\- Akane… mírame- la tomó de los hombros- no…- Kasumi entró a la cocina con paso rápido y le quitó la palabra a Nabiki

\- Nabiki, si ella le quiere cocinar a su prometido, que lo haga, no te metas-/

\- Parumon, detén esto-

\- pero Ranma aun no se acaba-

\- ¡qué lo detengas he dicho!- la pequeña se asustó, parecía querer matarla, así que todo volvió a ser negro

\- yo creo… que deberías ver hasta el final…- habló casi con miedo

\- Ukyo

\- Ranma es que…

\- quiero ver que pasaría con Ukyo- era notorio que el joven no estaba dispuesto a ver como Akane había seguido su vida sin él.

.-.

/- buenos días señorita-

\- buen día señora Hikada, cuantos van a a ser el día de hoy- mientras la señora hacía memoria de lo que le había encargado su familia ese día, la muchacha aprovecho para amarrarse mejor el cabello, hoy hacia más viento de lo normal, eso era lo malo de trabajar con su puesto móvil a la orilla del mar

\- ya recordé, dos de camarón, uno mixto y cuatro de res-

\- ¡trabajando!

\- ¿y qué tal su día?- le hizo platica la mujer- por un memento pensé que hoy no vendría trabajar

\- como cree…- rio la cocinera

\- bueno, es que ayer oí decir a su esposo que se tomaría un descanso,

\- oh bueno, él siempre quiere hacerme descansar, se preocupa demasiado

\- ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba su esposo?

\- Kenzan Konatsu-

\- ¡ah si! Pues le diré algo, es muy afortunada de tener al señor Kenzan, hay pocos hombres así- Ukyo terminó la orden y sonriente la entregó a la mujer

\- lo sé, por eso lo amo./

.-.

\- vaya… se… casó, acabo de morir y ella se casó- Ranma en realidad esperaba más de Ukyo

\- en realidad no acabas de morir, si hubiéramos visto aquello, seguro habríamos encontrado a todas tus prometidas llorando mares, no era tan conveniente, en realidad estamos situados a un año de tu deceso.

\- aun así, me olvidó rápido para lo que decía amarme

\- la gente avanza Ranma…

\- claro… como Akane…-

\- sobre eso Ranma- él no la dejó continuar

\- Shampoo- Parumon hizo un gesto, luego de unos segundos empezaron las imágenes.

.-.

/ - ¡vamos Shampoo! ¡tú puedes!

\- ¡ya no! ¡ya no puedo más!

\- ¡si puedes haz un último intento!- le gritó su abuela – ¡ya casi, ya casi, un poco más nieta!- Shampoo dio todo su esfuerzo y de un momento a otro, el llanto de un bebé inundó la habitación

\- jajajaja- rio con ganas la anciana de felicidad - ¡es una niña! ¡es una niña! /

.-.

\- ¿quieres seguir viendo?- preguntó la niña congelando la imagen

\- no, eso es suficiente…- soltó un suspiro cansado- si antes me pareció rápido lo de Ukyo, Shampoo si que corrió.

\- después de tú muerte, ella solo te guardo el tiempo requerido de luto, luego se casó con Mousse… ya sabes el resto.

\- un año y ella ya tiene familia…- repitió un poco shockeado

\- tal vez ahora quieras saber que pasó con…

\- Kodachi

\- ¿en serio?- preguntó incrédula, Ranma simplemente no la escuchó.

.-.

/- luces preciosa hermana-

\- gracias, es lo que esperaba oír, ¿acaso no parezco una princesa?

\- una reina pequeña Kodachi, Ivo va a estar muy complacido de tenerte como esposa- aseguró Tatewaki Kuno

\- ¡señor! ¡ya comenzó la música!- anunció el ninja al entrar corriendo en la sala de espera de la iglesia- los invitados y por supuesto el novio ya la están esperando señorita Kodachi… deje… déjeme decirle que ¡esta preciosa!- el hombrecillo soltó, llorando de emoción, la joven le palmeó la cabeza al pasar a su lado y salir al encuentro de su futuro esposo /

.-.

\- esto si que no lo esperaba…

\- ¿qué Kodachi no se quedará guardando el luto?- preguntó confundida

\- no, que alguien haya querido casarse con ella, por otro lado, ella esperó más que Ukyo y Shampoo, no lo crees ¿Paru…- volteó a todos lados pero la obscuridad se había tragado a la niña- ¿Parumon?

\- ya sé que te vas a enojar… pero tienes que verlo…

\- ¿de qué hab…- las imágenes de nuevo empezaron a aparecer.

.-.

/- Nabiki, si ella le quiere cocinar a su prometido, que lo haga, no te metas-

\- esto ya fue demasiado lejos, ¡Akane te estás haciendo daño!-

\- ¿de qué hablas Nabiki?-

\- él no va a venir, ni hoy, ni…

\- Nabiki basta- interfirió y siguió hablándole en tono más bajo – déjala en paz, no la perturbes, ha tenido una racha buena en últimas fechas; a Nabiki no le importó

\- ¡¿de qué racha buena hablas?! ¡vive en un mundo de fantasías!

\- Nabiki, ya basta-

\- ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Akane - ¿por qué no va a venir hoy? ¿se retrasó?

\- no se retrasó cariño, es hora de que lo aceptes, sabemos que es duro, pero nunca mejoraras si no empiezas a asumir tu realidad, ha pasado un año y…

\- ¡cállate ya Nabiki!- Kasumi intentó detenerla, pero la mediana ya estaba cansada de ver a su hermana volando en el limbo

\- Él está muerto y no va a volver- Akane no dijo nada, pero su respiración se volvió irregular y comenzó a retroceder hasta toparse con la pared

\- mira lo que hiciste- la regaño la mayor yendo hacía la de pelo corto a auxiliarla cuando la vio dejarse caer hasta el suelo – si entra en crisis de nuevo…

\- ¿crees que me gusta verla así? No soy la mala Kasumi, es por eso que hago esto- Y mientras la hermanas seguían discutiendo Akane se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, antes de que la realidad la golpeara, cayendo desmayada /

.-.

\- podría mostrarte más, pero creo que es suficiente- le dijo la niña

\- ella…- Ranma aún no salía del trance, de pronto sintió como le jalaban la mano, volteó a ver y Parumon le sostenía

\- te deseo mucha suerte Ranma, y de nuevo, gracias- dijo sonriendo, antes de desaparecer.

.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrarse recostado en el césped, frente a una hoguera completamente consumida, la luz del sol le golpeaba directamente en el rostro.

\- fue… fue un sueño- se sentó y miró a su alrededor y vio todo tal cual lo había dejado la noche anterior, se rascó la cabeza, sin decidir si algo había de verdad en ello. Tras unos minutos de pensarlo, se levantó de golpe, recogió su campamento y emprendió el viaje de regreso.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Llegó al dojo junto con el atardecer, brincó la barda sin tomarse la molestia de ir a rodear hasta el portón de entrada, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta de la casa oyó como dos personas hablaban, una de ellas era su prometida, la otra era voz de varón.

\- por favor le encargo mucho que le entregue los papeles a su padre.

\- no se preocupe se los haré llegar a la brevedad posible- le sonrió de lado antes de continuar hablando- y señorita Tendo, sé que hemos acabado con el papeleo pero me gustaría que…- ella lo interrumpió

\- siento si se ha mal interpretado señor Murakoshi, pero nuestro trato es estrictamente de negocios, le recuerdo que yo estoy comprometida.

\- es que su padre dijo…

\- si, mi padre dice muchas cosas, como por ejemplo "si" a las mala inversiones, que pase buena noche- y con eso último entró en la casa.

.-.-.-.-.

Akane se estaba quedando dormida cuando sintió una ligera sacudida en su hombro izquierdo. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver como Ranma le hacía señas para que se quedara callada, no fuera ser que se le ocurriera gritar

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sin moverse de su posición, acostada de lado en la cama, estaba muy agotada, tanto física como mentalmente.

\- quiero hablar contigo, ¿se puede?-

\- hablamos hace una semana Ranma, dejaste en claro que era lo que querías- ella le dio la espalda.

\- solo quiero que me escuches, no tienes que hablar si quieres, no vine a pelear- ella suspiró hondo y volvió a acomodarse en su posición original

\- te escucho…

\- hemos estado comprometidos por más de cinco años, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, buenas y malas, de hecho más malas que buenas, y aun así nos hemos acostumbrado a ser un equipo- Akane asistió – peleamos, nos reconciliamos y luego seguimos adelante, eso es lo que hacemos, y si, a veces solo quiero escoger un camino más fácil, si escogiera a Ukyo, a Shampoo o incluso a Kodachi, estoy seguro que ellas besarían el suelo por donde pasara- la joven inmediatamente arrugó el gesto, dispuesta a hablar, él no la dejó, le había tapado la boca bruscamente con la mano- yo sé que tú no, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti, no vas a adornar las cosas, no vas a dejar de llamarme idiota cuando lo merezca y no vas a "bajar del barco" cuando las cosas se pongan feas, lo sé muy bien… solo que a veces soy tan ciego y sordo que se me olvida- Akane sonrió – hoy no voy a declararme Akane, no es el momento, tú tienes sueño, yo estoy sucio y aun así estoy seguro que si te digo que te amo te pondrías a llorar, a veces ere muy cursi y boba- a la chica se le humedecieron los ojos – lo ves…- Ranma le pasó los dedos arrastrando las lágrimas- mañana te lo diré con más calma… lo que quiero ahora es una respuesta, ¿estás dispuesta a seguir conmigo, con todo lo que eso significa? Ya no está ni la tradición de las escuelas de por medio, ni la amistad de nuestros padres, ni tampoco es porque piense en la fabulosa descendencia que tendremos- le hizo señas levantando las cejas y ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza- marimacho, solo dime si o no.

\- pues si tonto- sorbió un poco la nariz antes de continuar – quien más te aguantaría más de una hora…- Ranma asistió riendo

\- bueno… ya me voy… hablamos mañana…- le dijo acariciándole el pelo, la joven aceptó con la cabeza.

Ranma se puso de pie frente a la atenta mirada de su prometida y se dirigió a la ventana, le dio una última mirada antes de subirse al marco, estaba por saltar cuando

\- Ranma…- lo llamó de pronto, y él volteo, solo para ser sorprendido por un beso rápido- hasta mañana- dijo empujándolo. El joven cayó tieso al suelo del jardín.

\- mañana será un buen día- una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

ACLARACIONES

\- Un kodama es un espíritu que vive en árboles.

\- El nombre del kodama de esta historia (igual a alguien se le hizo familiar), viene de la serie Digimon "Palmon" solo que pronunciado en japonés, ya que este también es un kodama, también su descripción física inicial es parecida a este.

\- El teppanyaki es un platillo japonés hecho en la parrilla.

\- El apellido de Konatsu nunca aparece en la serie, pero en vista de que él mismo se ha dicho Kenzan, pues se usó en esta historia como tal.

\- la frase de "abandonar el barco", por si alguien no la conoce, hace referencia a rendirse.

.-.-.-.-.

N/A

Y bueno, ahí lo tienen, mañana no me voy a querer levantar, así que si pueden déjenme saber su opinión (las leeré mañana en la mañana) para saber que ha valido la pena.

Por cierto esta historia es la del día 9, sigo retrasada y se supone que ayer ya lo había arreglado… pero bueno… a ver si lo arreglo luego.

Les agradezco mucho que sigan aquí conmigo en especial a:

\- Btaisho

\- alvalome

\- Haro Adriane

\- kioh

\- Hatsuhana

\- Benani0125

\- Sweet Alaska

\- Kaysachan

\- saotomedgo

\- Ranma84

\- felicius

\- livamesauribe

\- kariiim

\- Akai27

\- nancyricoleon

\- abi Saotome

\- Twilight Pattinson

\- Kris de Andromeda

\- Andy Saotome Tendo

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
